Assemblies of lithium-ion battery cells are finding increasing applications in providing motive power in automotive vehicles. Lithium-sulfur cells are also candidates for such applications. Each lithium-ion cell of the battery is capable of providing an electrical potential of about three to four volts and a direct electrical current, based on the composition and mass of the electrode materials in the cell. The cell is capable of being discharged and re-charged over many cycles. A battery is assembled for an application by combining a suitable number of individual cells in a combination of electrical parallel and series connections to satisfy voltage and current requirements for a specified electric motor. In a lithium-ion battery application for an electrically powered vehicle, the assembled battery may, for example, comprise a few hundred to a thousand individually packaged cells that are electrically interconnected to provide forty to four hundred volts and sufficient electrical power to an electrical traction motor to drive a vehicle. The direct current produced by the battery may be converted into an alternating current for more efficient motor operation.
In these automotive applications, each lithium-ion cell typically comprises a negative electrode layer (anode, during cell discharge), a positive electrode layer (cathode, during cell discharge), a thin porous separator layer interposed in face-to-face contact between parallel, facing, electrode layers, and a liquid, lithium-containing, electrolyte solution filling the pores of the separator and contacting the facing surfaces of the electrode layers for transport of lithium ions during repeated cell discharging and re-charging cycles. Each electrode is prepared to contain a layer of an electrode material, typically deposited as a wet mixture on a thin layer of a metallic current collector.
For example, the negative electrode material has been formed by depositing a thin layer of graphite particles, or of lithium titanate particles, and a suitable polymeric binder onto one or both sides of a thin foil of copper which serves as the current collector for the negative electrode. The positive electrode also comprises a thin layer of resin-bonded, porous, particulate lithium-metal-oxide composition bonded to a thin foil of aluminum which serves as the current collector for the positive electrode. Thus, the respective electrodes have been made by dispersing mixtures of the respective binders and active particulate materials in a suitable liquid, depositing the wet mixture as a layer of controlled thickness on the surface of a current collector foil, and drying, pressing, and fixing the resin-bonded electrode particles to their respective current collector surfaces. The positive and negative electrodes may be formed on conductive metal current collector sheets of a suitable area and shape, and cut (if necessary), folded, rolled, or otherwise shaped for assembly into lithium-ion cell containers with suitable porous separators and a liquid electrolyte.
There is a need for improved practices by which the negative electrode (anode) particles and the positive electrode (cathode) particles are composed and prepared. And there is a continuing need for improvements in the methods by which the active electrode material particles are combined with their respective current collector films and formed into electrodes for lithium secondary batteries.